This is a First Meeting!
by WhiteMagePrincess
Summary: So I had written this on another site and decided I wanted to see if I could get more publicity. It is a one chapter story with a character I had created. The other character is my gf's and she has given me persmission to use him. They are both anthro fu


The moon. What a lovely thing it was. Especially when it was full. Caressing the world with it's soft arms and gave light to those who earned it in their darkest hours. It shined over the water, letting the night critters able to see in this small clearing. A perfect setting for relaxation.

A certain Umbreon was enjoying this tranquility, running the cool water over his half naked body to rid himself of the dirt that had caked over his body during his travels. A soft sound like a purr came from his exposed lips, sighing softly in content.

It wasn't often that Yue was able to take a bath like this. It wasn't like he could go into a hotel and use their showers where they had soap. Besides, the smell of their flowery smelling soaps made him feel sick to his stomach. It took weeks to get the stuff out of his fur. He would much rather avoid that. But then again no human let him stay there.

A content sigh came from the teen as he stepped from the water and into the soft grass, flicking droplets of water from his fingertips.

The moment seemed perfect. There were no clouds in the sky, the air was nice and calm, only giving a gentle breeze in order to keep someone cool enough to sleep but not freeze them. There was not another soul in sight to bother him. Personally, he preferred it that way.

Though that night, fate was not so kind to him like it usually was.

As he brought himself to the tree he had come to claim as his bed for the night, he saw something move within the trees of the forest around him. Not many Pokemon were out and about so maybe it was just his eyes playing tricks on him.

Brushing it off as just that, he grabbed hold of his scarf. His safe haven. The long piece of fabric that seemed to be the only thing that could give him a sense of safety and security. He settled the garment around his face, tying it behind his neck and relaxing more now that it was in its rightful place.

A snarl tore him from his peace. Yue whirled around to see a dark figure emerging from the trees. It had to be a human. Not many had that shape in the Pokemon world. Or well if they did it was very odd to see in this part of the woods.

But that snarl...

His confusion was ridden when he saw the silver-gray fur, the piercing red and yellow eyes. A Poochyena? No. Not with those markings. And definitely not with that snarl.

A Mightyena.

With his teeth bared, the Mightyena charged at him. Yue turned and ran. His claws dug into the dirt under his paws, dodging his bites the best he could when the other got close enough to him. He was able to catch him with his claws, causing him to slow down but still able able to slink away just in time before a deadly blow was given to him. But a take down to his gut caused him to double over and sink to the ground, gasping lightly, his arms around his middle in order to help ease the pain a bit.

"Why," he said to the other Pokemon, glaring up at him with his red eyes.

But he didn't receive an answer. He simply got another growl as the Mightyena approached him again. The large furry black paw grabbed him around the neck, pulling him upwards and shoved him against the tree roughly he had fallen nearby. Yue flinched expecting another hit. But another hit didn't come.

He was turned around, his hips being tugged backwards against the Mightyena's body. Something hard poked his rear and his red eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't trying to kill him. He was trying to...

"No!" Yue cried out, reaching behind himself and tried shoving him away. Honestly though. He could think he could push away such a big guy away with this much muscle?

Both of his wrists were held back with one of his black hands, the other tugging the scarf from around his mouth and exposing his face. Yue turned his face away instantly, barely registering that his wrists were being bound together by his trusty scarf so he couldn't fight him away again.

Those big hands tugged the rest of his body against him. One hand snuck in front of him and using a simple flick of a long claw to snap open his shorts. Heart ramming against his ribcage, Yue started to wiggle his hips a bit in order to try to get away.

That only seemed to anger the Mightyena more, a growl coming from his throat and a harsh bite on the shoulder caused him to cease his movements of trying to escape.

The Mightyena continued with his mission then, sliding his hand into his shorts and wrapping his large paw like hand around Yue's length. Yue jumped from the feel of it, his hips trying to back away from the intruding hand, only to bump against the rock hard body and the forming erection behind him. No one had ever touched him like this. And he didn't want this to be the first.

A sound like a groan came from the Mightyena's lips, his fingers moving across Yue's length slowly, teasing the tip before moving down and stroking his base. A whimper came from his throat and the Mightyena took the opportunity to put two clawed fingers into the small mouth.

Instantly Yue started to bite down out of instinct. But his fangs instantly retreated when he felt a claw running up the underside of his length in a threatening manner.

"Bite them, I rip this off," the Mighyena hissed to him. "Now suck."

Fear coursed through his body and his tongue lapped over the fingers in his mouth. He sucked on his fingers, using his tongue as if he were sucking somewhere else, knowing that was what he expected of him. Another groan came from the one behind him and the fingers moved a bit faster around him.

A shiver ran up Yue's spine as his own length started to get hard, a soft pant coming from his mouth as he sucked on the fingers, the taste of his paws and blood from the claws nicking his tongue seeming to arouse him.

"Someone likes that," he heard in his ear, fangs running over his black and golden ear in a playful manner. Yue shook his head a bit, wanting to deny it. But his body wouldn't let him. His hips jerked into his hand, wanting more.

With a few more strokes of his hand, the Migtyena pulled his hand from his shorts and tugged them down his legs. Yue stumbled a bit when he tugged down his shorts, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground, his body fully exposed now.

Yue's red eyes watched in fear and slight hunger as the Mightyena stripped himself of his clothing. His shorts were tugged off his body then and arms were untied for a moment, only to be brought above his head and tied once more.

Red-yellow eyes staring down at him hungrily, he was turned over then, forcing his tail to arch up to expose the last bit of dignity he had left of himself.

His hips were tugged backwards as the Mightyena crouched down between his legs, stroking his own erection and rubbing his tip against him.

Yue shivered and turned his head away from him, yelping loudly when he felt him push inside of him past the first ring of muscle. Desperate to get away he tried to struggle away again, inching his body upwards as far as his weak arms could bring him.

The Mightyena grabbed the back of his head and forced his face into the dirt. A whimper came from Yue but soon it was replaced by another yelp as he thrust his hard shaft into his body with one quick thrust.

"Say my name," he growled to Yue, moving his other hand in front of him then and stroking Yue's dripping length.

Yue shook his head.

"I-I don't know your name," he whispered fearfully, his voice muffled from being pressed into the grass.

The Mighyena slowly started to pull out, though only to thrust back into his tight entrance again. "Teiya," he said, giving Yue's member one long stroke, accompanied with a few thrusts into his body. "Now say it."

Yue shivered more from the threatening voice he heard. But it was also from the feel of the thick shaft sliding in and out of him, the large hand wrapping around his own which dripped all the more.

"T-teiya..."

His head was released from the ground and Yue picked his head up so he could breathe properly, pressing his body back into the thrusts into his body. Sharp jabs at his prostate or "sweet spot" blinded him from the pain and humiliation of being taken like this.

Soft pants and moans came from his lips then, having pushed his rear up to Teiya fully now so that he could get the most out of his thrusts. The arm around him loosened as he did. A sign that he knew that Yue wouldn't go running away.

Teiya's thrusts became more urgent as Yue pushed his body back against him, showing that he would be releasing soon.

Yue's claws dug into the dirt under him, clenching his teeth as he tried to hold back more moans but it was no use. They kept coming despite his yearn to not give Teiya the satisfaction that he liked being pounded like this.

"Teiya!" Yue cried suddenly, having felt the heated liquid shooting into his body and the sound of a pleased moan in his ear from the other's mouth. It was hot but it was what set himself off releasing into Teiya's large paw, his body twitching and trembling from his climax.

Their bodies collapsed, Teiya on top of him and still buried deep inside of him, having become stuck from his knot. Though it didn't seem like he had any urge to move.

Darkness.

Yue regained consciousness just as the sun was rising. He lifted his head groggily and forced himself to stay down due to the pain in his backside. Teiya was gone, but that was to be expected. It seemed he had the heart to untie him before he had left him, however.

A frown set on his face and a growl came from his throat.

"He is not getting away that easily."


End file.
